


Hearing Loss

by impravidus



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Concerts, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Grandpa - Freeform, Humor, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: “Forty dollars for two plastic cups of crappy beer? This is an outrage! Back in my day, you would just sneak your own alcohol in for free.”Tony, Peter, and Morgan go to a Kidz Bop concert.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Hearing Loss

“Forty dollars for two plastic cups of crappy beer? This is an outrage!”

“Everything is inflated like crazy at concerts, Mr. Stark.”

“Back in my day, you would just sneak your own alcohol in for free.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Who knew they even sold beer at a Kidz Bop concert? Like who does that?”

“Smart people. That’s who,” Tony replied.

“Can we get slushies?” Morgan asked eagerly.

“Of course we can get slushies,” Peter replied. He grabbed her tiny hand and went to the nearest booth. 

Tony groaned. “The wait in this line will make us miss the opening set!”

“And you’re complaining?” Peter asked with a cocked brow.

“You are very right. Continue on.”

Morgan seemed to vibrate in excitement as the line got shorter and shorter until it was finally their turn. She approached the table with a bright toothy grin. “May I please have a strawberry slushie?” She turned to Peter who nodded for her to continue. “And may I also have a lemonade slushie please?”

The worker smiled. “Coming right up.” She quickly filled up their cups and turned back around. “That’ll be thirty dollars.”

Tony scoffed in disbelief.

Peter opened his fanny pack and handed her a twenty and a ten. “Thanks so much.”

“My pleasure.” She handed Morgan the drinks. “I hope you enjoy the show,” she said.

“I will! Thank you, m’am.” Morgan replied happily.

The worker turned to Peter. “Your daughter is so polite.”

Peter froze. “I-I uh.”

Morgan nudged his side with her head. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon! We’ve gotta get to our seats!” 

Peter, in a catatonic haze, was pulled by Morgan’s mighty child strength. “She thought that…”

Tony laughed. “Don’t overthink it, kid. Or should I say ‘Dad?’”

“Oh you’re laughing now, but you know what that means?”

“What?” Tony questioned.

“She probably thought that Morgan was your granddaughter.”

His face paled. “I’m not, I mean I, I’m not  _ that  _ old!”

“Old enough to have a teen father for a son,” Peter quipped.

“Oh shut it.” 

The three maneuvered their ways through the overwhelming hoards of rowdy children. Peter was very thankful for his sound dampening earbuds that blocked out the eardrum rupturing screeches of excitement.

As the strobe lights and fog machine engaged, a gaggle of children and teens ran to the stage, the familiar beat of “Old Town Road” playing.

Peter groaned. “Oh this’ll be good.” He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Morgan jump off-beat to the pounding bass.

_ “Ridin' on a tractor. Ridin' on my bladder. Cheated on my baby. You can go and ask her.” _

“I am appalled at that lyric change,” Peter said to Tony. “Did they really have to replace ‘lean’ with ‘ridin’ again? You can’t have lean but you can ‘cheat on your baby?’ Okay, Jan.”

Peter jammed out to the Kidz Bop renditions of “Senorita” and “Sucker,” and by the time they got to “Shallow,” even Tony had loosened up and was belting along to the ballad. However, it may have been the beers he had been sipping at.

_ “Yeah, breakfast at Tiffany's, it won't burst my bubble. Girls with a dream who like getting in trouble…” _

“Oh no! Can’t have tattoos. That’s too scandalous,” Peter commented.

_ “Been through the baddest, it should be the saddest, who woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage? Rather be tied up with bows and not strings. Write my own checks like I write what I sing (Yeah)” _

“Why even cover this song if you’re changing so much?” Peter whined.

“Because it’s popular,” Tony replied monotonously.

“They’re massacring these songs!”

“Don’t think you should be saying ‘massacre’ in a stadium full of children,” Tony said as he sipped his Corona.

“Yeah yeah.”

With a grueling hour and a half left of the concert filled with a wonderful set including: “Thank U Next,” “ME!,” “'Just Got Paid,” and “Sunflower” (which Peter appreciated), it was finally over and Morgan was plumb tuckered out. 

Tony was very grateful that Peter had super-strength because his weak joints could not handle the weight of the five year old. The teen carried her with one arm, the brown haired girl drooling on his shoulder.

“Who knew Kidz Bop could go so hard?” Peter asked.

“I think I’m going deaf from how loud that bass was,” Tony complained.

“You were already going deaf. Old age does that to you.”

“Har har. You think you’re so funny.”

“Because I am,” he said with a smirk.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

He used his free hand to shove his arm. “You love me.”

He smiled. “Yeah. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, or badmcufanficideas


End file.
